Bad Week for Germany
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: When everybody is gone for the week and Germany decides to clean one stromy day, something goes wrong. Warning: tentacles and noncon


Bad Week for Germany

The day was dark and stormy, a day no one would do anything outside. Germany's brother Prussia was staying the week with Spain and France, drinking and partying to their hearts content. Japan was visiting China and Italy was with Romano at America's house for some kind of business. This left Germany to his own devices which he was thankful for. Today he had decided that he would clean the house, including his brother's room. It took him a good portion of the day and when he finally finished Prussia's room he was thankful that he hadn't eaten because to be honest it was the nastiest room he would ever see and it made his cleaning OCD nearly cause him to have a heart attack. Shuddering in disgust he shuffled off to the stairs that lead to the attic. His brother had decided to commandeer the attic recently for some reason and he would never let Germany up there, even though it was his attic but Germany decided to let his brother be about it. When he cleaned out Prussia's room he had found the key to the attic and decided to use this time to clean up whatever mess his brother left up there.

Mounting the steps Germany reached the door and slipped the key into the lock. Turing the key the door unlocked with a click and he opened the door slowly causing the hinges to squeak; He vowed that he would oil those one of these days. Peeking his head in he looked around to see if he could spot whatever it was his brother was hiding. Germany never kept anything up here so it was basically empty except for an old bed with a brass frame at the head and foot of the bed, a plastic blue box a few inches away from the bed in a corner, and another door that must have been a closet. The small window that was above the bed allowed a flash of lightening to shine through, giving the room an eerie effect.

Shuddering as a chill went up his spine Germany moved further into the room, pulling his vacuum in with him. Flipping it on, he began cleaning up the floor and moving about the room. As he passed the closet Germany thought he heard a rustling sound coming from it. He switched his vacuum off and listened. Nothing made a sound and he shook his head, scolding himself for thinking such nonsense. He went to start the vacuum again but the sound happened again, causing him to pause. Pushing his vacuum off to the side out of the way Germany approached the door. Leaning close he listened, wanting to be sure that he wasn't losing it. He heard the sound again but this time there was a squelching noise that had his stomach turning in disgust. Pulling his head away Germany placed his hand on the deadbolt then unlocked the door and slowly pulled the door open.

He didn't even have a chance to glimpse at what was in there before something was shot into his eyes causing him to reel backwards. Cursing he swiped at his face to try to get whatever it was that blocked his sight off and he backed away from the closet, the bed less than a foot behind him. Suddenly something wrapped around his ankle, tripping him and causing him to land on the moldy smelling mattress on the bed. Before he could say anything both his wrists and his other ankle were grabbed by something similar to the first and his was forced to lay spread-eagled on the bed.

He struggled to pull his limbs away; whatever it was holding him showed surprising power and not even his strength as a nation could break his bindings. He cursed and redoubled his efforts when he felt his clothing being ripped off his body, leaving him stripped bare for the creature's eyes. He tried to clench his legs closed but the creature held him firmly. He suddenly heard a wrestling noise off to his side, as if the creature was moving things around in a plastic container; the blue box he had seen when he entered the room. Soon the noise stopped when the creature found whatever it was looking for.

He waited for something to happen, his heart pounding in his ears. When nothing happened after several minutes he grew confused, what was going on? Soon he was answered by the thing flipping him over, still spread out. Suddenly he felt two slippery appendages, the thing has God Damn Tentacles he realized, sliding up his ass cheeks and spreading them apart to expose his puckered hole. He made one last attempt to struggle, yanking at the restraints which he suspected were more tentacles.

His struggling only seemed to irritate it because it slapped his ass with yet another tentacle, it was like being hit with a whip. He cursed the thing, wishing more than anything he had his gun with him so he could shoot it in the face… If it had a face that is. His thoughts were interrupted as a tentacle plunged inside his unprepared entrance, a weird slime that coated it his only lubrication though it wasn't enough to stop the tearing pain from shooting up his insides or to keep the scream from ripping out of his throat. He knew that if his eyes weren't covered by whatever this was he would have tears streaming down his face, god the pain was worse than anything he had ever felt in his life.

His thoughts were brought back to the slimy appendage inside him as it squirmed and moved, pushing further into him. He hissed and tried to pull away from it though he knew the attempt was futile, the thing was just too strong. Suddenly he felt something snap around his wrists and realized they were handcuffs. With him cuffed to the bed it didn't need to hold his wrists down so the two tentacles retreated from his wrists and moved down to his waist to lift his lower half more into the air while he rested soley on his arms. He felt another tentacle move around his cock, rubbing it and squeezing it; the thing was trying to make him hard. He groaned as the thing slowly stroked his cock to life, making sure that he was really hard before it put a tripple cock ring on him; two parts of the ring were around the head and base while the third clenched around his balls.

Germany never felt so humiliated before in his life, he was getting fucked by a tentacle monster and his body was starting to like it. He jumped slightly when he felt two clamps snapped onto his nipples, chains were attached to them and connected to a leater collar that was put around his throat. The tentacle in his ass was pulled out but was soon replaced by a long and large dildo. The thing flipped a switched on it and suddenly Germany felt vibrations moving up through his body from the toy inside him causing him to gasp and moan. A spreader bar was attached to his ankles and his legs were bent close to his body so that a chain could be connected from the bar to the collar around his neck. The thing laid him down on his back and moved something up to his mouth. He clamped his mouth shut so that it couldn't put it in but the monster had other ideas. It grabbed the toy in his ass, pulled it out and shoved it back in causing him to cry out. Before he could shut his mouth it force the thing in, it felt like another slimy tentacle and he shuddered in disgust.

He would have bitten the thing but it kept moving that toy in and out of him and made him let out choked moans. Dear god it felt like his body temperature was shooting through the roof and his cock was begging for release because it was so fucking hard, damn it what was this thing doing to him? The thing was pulled out of his mouth and he gasped for breath he hadn't realized he had needed.

Germany tested the cuffs strength and found out that they were quite strong. He groaned and squirmed a bit, stopping when it made the toy shift inside him. He cursed again and listened for the thing, waiting for what it would do next. When nothing happened for several minutes his apprehension grew, what was it doing? His question was soon answered when it grabbed the toy in his ass, pulled it out, then shoved it back in. Germany gasped in surprise, letting out a moan he never had the chance to supress.

The monster kept pumping the toy in and out with quick hard thrusts. Germany clenched his teeth on his bottom lip, trying his hardest to hold onto any noises though it proved difficult; he just prayed that it didn't hit his prostate or he was screwed. As if god were laughing at his misfortune the next spot it happened to hit was his prostate. The moment that toy slammed into that bundle of nerves Germany lost what little grip he had left over himself. He cried out and his back arched off the bed, unintentionally pressing himself further on the toy.

Germany moaned when he felt himself being denied of his release, his cock ached so badly with the need to cum. The thing gave him little time to think over his inability to find relief because it continued to pound the toy into him. It was getting harder to catch his breath, his panting was making him light headed. He could feel his second orgasm building and he had a feeling this one would be denied as well. Just as he suspected when it was time to cum it was forced back by the cock ring he was wearing. It took every last bit of his weakened resolve to hold back the desperate whimper that was building in his throat; damn this beast for making him suffer like this.

His mind was soon drawn back to that toy as it was shoved into him once more. God Germany didn't know how much more of this he could take. It wasn't long before he felt the third one building, the past two denials making this one come quicker. If he wanted this one to not be stopped then he needed to do something. Shoving any and all reservations he had about any of this to the back of his mind he finally allowed himself to succume to the monsters actions fully. "G-Gott! I c-can't... b-bitte take it off!" he cried out, yanking on the cuffs that kept him from finishing the job.

The thing seemed to ignore him, as if it either chose to not hear him or didn't understand him... he really hoped it wasn't the latter. He tried again, putting all his desperation into his tone "bitte t-take it off... I n-need to... gott l-let me cum!". He didn't know if it was his tone of voice that got through to it or his words, whatever it was the monster slipped one of its tentacles to his over sensitive cock and slowly removed the rings. Suddenly it was engulfed by something very warm and very wet at the same time the toy struck his prostate again.

Crying out he arched off the bed as his orgasm hit a third time, this time he was finally able to release his cum. He felt a sucking motion around his cock, as if his cum were being sucked up. He grimaced when he realized it was the thing that was swallowing it. He slumped to the bed bonelessly when it ended, panting hard and soaked with sweat. The thing released his cock and pulled the toy out of him. From what he could hear the toy was shut off and placed back in the box.

He heard rustling, a slight squelching noise as well. Then there was the sound of a door closing. It took Germany's spent mind a moment to realize what was happening, the thing went back into the closet and left him cuffed to the bed. He had the sinking feeling the thing wasn't finished with him yet. He groaned and turned his face to rub against his arm, he couldn't decide if he wanted someone to find him or not. If someone did it would be his brother or Italy and he didn't know if he could live down that kind of humiliation. But then again if one of them didn't find him and the thing didn't let him go then he would spend the rest of his existance as this things toy. 'Screw pride, someone better get here soon' he thought with a grimace.

~time skip~

Prussia threw the door open to the house he shared with Germany and entered as he always did, awesomely. "Kesesesesese~ West my awesomeness has arrived!" Prussia called as he slammed the door shut. He expected to get some kind of repremand from his up tight little brother about how he treated the door but all he got was silence. "Yo west! did you hear the awesome me? The awesomeness you have missed for the past week has returned!" Prussia exclaimed again but again got no answer. "Feh probably out with Ita" Prussia muttered dejectedly as he went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and was about to make his way down to the basement when the phone suddenly rang.

He frowned and looked around, he knew that ring tone but why was it here if his brother wasn't? Following the sound he found his brother's cell phone laying in the living room. He stared at it for a moment before answering it "you have reached awesome, this is awesome speaking". There was a pause over the other end that had him laughing, he could just picture their unawesome face. "Veh is this Prussia?" asked an uncertain Italian voice.

Prussia grinned at hearing the voice "Yo Ita, how's it hangin". "Veh everything is fine... um why do you have Germany's phone? Is Germany at home?" Italy asked as he tried to figure out why the Prussian had the German's phone. "Kesesesesesese West isn't here, he left his phone at home the unawesome dummy" Prussia laughed. "Oh okay then if you see him tell him to call me veh" Italy chirped. "Will do Ita, see ya later" Prussia said before hanging up. Well that scratched out his theory of west hanging out with Ita.

Wondering where his brother went and why he left his phone at home Prussia made his way down to the basement. He paused in the doorway and blinked a couple of times, surprised at what he saw. Before him was a clean room, no trash or clothing flung over every surface, no dirty dishes, no bird feathers. He realized that his brother came down here to clean his room. "Damn it west haven't I told you to keep out of my room" Prussia grumbled as he plopped down on his bed.

He took a drink of his beer and looked around the room, noting with an eyeroll how Germany had alphabatized the manga collection he got from Japan. He froze suddenly when his eyes landed on a spot where a key should have hung but was no longer there. Prussia suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of his gut. If west had been on a cleaning spree when he came in here and had found the key to the attic that would mean... Like a shot Prussia was off his bed and racing through the house to get to the upper levels.

His suspisions were confirmed when he saw the cord of the vaccum cleaner traveling up the stairs to the attic and the key still in the parted door. Slowly so that he didn't make a sound Prussia crept up the stairs to the door. He was thankful that the door was open wide enough he could slip through. It took less than five seconds for him to see the exact reason his brother wasn't downstairs. There was west cuffed to the bed, naked and trussed up with chains and a spreader bar on his ankles. Germany was about as limp as a noodle as he laid there, the only movement from him was the rise and fall of his chest.

Glancing around the room Prussia saw no signs of tentacle monsters thankfully, meaning the thing must have gone back to the closet to rest. Creeping over to the door he quickly refastened the deadbolt that locked the closet before going over to his brother. "Hey west, my awesomeness just saved your unawesome ass kesesesesese" Prussia said with a laugh as he waited for a retort from his chained up brother. When none came he scowled and said "hey unawesome asshole, don't ignore me".

Again there was no answer. His scowl turned into a slightly worried frown "hey west, you better answer me damn it or I'll kick your unawesome ass". He grabbed the others shoulder and shook him. Germany groaned and stiffened, his face turning to bury into his arm. "No more... gott no more" he rasped, with no water for a week and all the noises that he was forced to make made his throat dry and sore. "Hey west chill, it's just me" Prussia told him as he looked around for the keys.

Germany lifted his face, his breath hitched. He knew that voice. "Bruder?" he questioned tentatively. Prussia grabbed the keys and rolled his eyes "Nein it's the toothfairy, of course it's me who else would it be". First he took off the spreader bar along with the clamps and collar. "Come on put your legs down" Prussia said when the other's legs didn't move from their bent position. Germany licked his lips and murmured "I can't, they're completely numb". Prussia frowned at this and helped his brother to straighten them out.

Germany hissed and stiffened as his legs were stabbed by burning pins and needles. Next Prussia took the keys and undid the cuffs around Germany's wrists. They were bruised and chaffed, dried blood crusted the metal. Germany groaned as the same fire in his legs burned in his arms and shoulders. "Jeez that thing did a number on you west" Prussia muttered as he rubbed his brother's limbs, trying to get the blood flowing again. "So when did... you get home?" Germany murmured as he shifted a bit, thankful he was no longer in that position.

"Got home today west just like I said I would be, what is this my welcome home present?" Prussia joked with a grin. "I've been in here for six days?" Germany questioned uncertainly, ignoring his brothers joke. "What seriously? damn west no wonder you're stiff I would be too if I was kept like that for six days" Prussia said with a laugh. "Bruder can you get this stuff off my eyes? that thing shot it at me and I can't get it off" Germany murmured.

Prussia hummed and looked at his brothers face, noticing the gunk that was over his eyes. Carefully he peeled the stuff off and tossed it to the side "there now try". Slowly his eyes opened with a bit of difficulty. He looked around blurrily, blinking his eyes to try and clear his vision. Finally after a bit it did clear and he looked at his brother. "Bruder why do we have that thing in the house?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as he stared at him. Prussia blushed and coughed into his hand "ah Japan.. wanted me to watch the thing for him for a while, it's why I took the attic since we never really use it".

Germany sighed and closed his eyes, he barely got any sleep while he was up here and now he was tired as hell. "Help me get out of here... I don't think I can walk on my own" he told him as with some difficulty he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Crouching down Prussia moved one of Germany's arms over his shoulders then wrapped his other arm around his waist. With a grunt he lifted Germany off the bed.

Germany wobbled as he finally got his legs under him, they almost went out on him a time or two. After he finally got some stability the two of them went to the door and left the room. "I hate tentacles" Germany muttered as his brother led him to his room. Prussia laughed and lightly patted his brothers hip before helping him onto the bed and under the covers "Get some rest west, I'll bring you up some water later". Germany snuggled into his bed and with a murmured "danke bruder" he was soon fast asleep, finally free of those retched tentacles...Or is he?

Fin~


End file.
